


thank you.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [10]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes to her one night and asks if they can talk alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you.

He goes to her one night and asks if they can talk alone. She agrees with a smile, and Logan starts to tell her a story about a life she doesn't remember, because she's never lived it. But he has, and if it wasn't for her, he still would be. She starts to tell him that it must have been a detailed dream until he tells her to ask the Professor about it, because Charles knows the truth. Her eyes widen when she realizes he's serious, and when Logan says a quiet 'thank you,' she barely breathes out 'you're welcome.'


End file.
